federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - October, 2405
This page chronicles posts #19981-20100 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2405. *FP - September, 2405 *FP - November, 2405 Earth Plots First Week Being called to Paris, CONNOR REESE is told by PATRICK REESE that he will be given the chance to guard the President on a brief outing. BENJAMIN WOLFE is in the park on campus when FERA VEN comes up to him and asks about the prophets before FERA MARIN arrives and he is surprised that was her son. DELANEY ALMIN takes the chance to introduce her son to the family, giving CONNOR the first meeting with Ethan. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE gets home when she realizes her dog is missing but then is attacked by EMY GENROE. She almost dies but CONNOR shows up and saves her. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE gets a call from VYLIN ELBRUNNE that people are in the house and he shows up with a rifle, killing them all. He calls SAMANTHA only to find the attack was at the same time and is worried about everyone else. SAMANTHA and CONNOR make it to MAXLY ELBRUNNE’s as she is being attacked and stops that as well. SAMANTHA talks to CONNOR about things but makes a wrong comment about Abbott before feeling badly. JACKSON MOYER runs into ZAYANI ALMIN and they talk about going out together later in the week. SUROK is with J’PEL at MARCUS WOLFE’s home. They debate over the merits of being a life mate so soon when NERYS DORR comes back and things get awkward. LINCOLN TREDWAY and ELLIANA TREDWAY nee DHAJA get married (October 02, 2405). J’PEL explains to SUROK there is no need to be jealous, while MARUS and NERYS talk about the strange encounter with the Vulcans. SAMANTHA and ANDRUS talk for the first time in months and while it is awkward they make some progress. Settling into Earth, THRINN MIKOS is awed by the house where KESS PORGOIT-AVENO and JANA KOVRIN live and is excited to stay there. Talking to Mikos, KESS realizes she needs to keep the family together and tells KORVIN she will stay on Fenrir. CONNOR knows he should tell MARCUS about the attack on his family and arrives to his house to break the news. SUROK and MARCUS try to get together for a second attempt and Surok brings up some concerns with the Romulans. CONNOR goes back to his family’s house and sees MELISSA FUKUSHIMA in a cheerleading outfit before having a fit. MARIAME FUKUSHIMA is there and he explains he needs to borrow money from Hitoshi to get the house he wants. MARCUS takes his interest in the Purusar Incident to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and they make some plans, but he suggests talking to his counterpart out of time. BENEDICT HUGHES has his first counselling appointment since his augmentation and EDWARD ELBRUNNE isn’t sure what to make of him. MARCUS invites CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD (PAST) to his home and they discuss the possibilities in the Beta Quadrant. Second Week During a counselling session, BRYAN COMPTON talks to KESS PORGOIT-AVENO about his troubles and his psychological history of being bi-polar. At the Wolfe house, BENJAMIN WOLFE talks to FERA MARIN about their past and how he still would’ve liked to have been with her. Going to see NOAH ALMIN, KAHANA TAMBE tells him she doesn’t want something serious but they could still be friends with benefits. SAMANTA ELBRUNNE decides she needs to tell CONNOR REESE about Elli and Lincoln getting married, but when she does he has a massive fit and is taken to the hospital. MOIRA HEDRIN and MARCUS have some debates about the new Bajoran station, the Fenrir and the Syndicate before parting ways. Getting back from his conversation with Moira, MARCUS with NERYS DORR and RAHNE DHAJA spot some deers in their back yard. After that, MARCUS has a dream with RAHNE as he realizes that the Romulans are up to something. JANA KORVIN finally makes his contact with an Andalite and they fill him in on more information, including sketches of suspects within Starfleet. When CONNOR is out of the hospital, SAMANTHA takes him back to his place and he talks to PATRICK REESE who is there for him more as a father like role. When JACKSON MOYER invites ZAYANI ALMIN out on a date, things heat up before bringing her home and opening her to new sexual experiences. SAMANTHA is dropping CONNOR off at work when she runs into BENEDICT HUGHES. He explains that her boyfriend is clearly in love with his ex if he was to get that upset. CONNOR is then called to see MARCUS and is told about the Andalites and the sketches. CONNOR brings up the sketches to SAMANTHA and she recognizes one as Moyer. They then get into an argument about their relationship as well as those they have been within the past. Before KORVIN is to leave on the Fenrir, he and KESS talk, deciding that once he comes back to make everything official. KAHANA decides to meet with J’PEL and talks to her about her own family, as well as what to expect when meeting Surok. Third Week When SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE realizes she has to warn JACKSON MOYER about intell having his picture, he explains to her that she needs to do what she would’ve done and protect herself, which means reporting it. ANTHONY NORAD invites DELANEY ALMIN over to his house with ETHAN NORAD and tells her that she is more than welcome to live there as long as she would like. MARCUS WOLFE has a meeting with LELEL JO’REK and they discuss the Romulans putting up ‘science’ stations close to the border and how the Federation is now doing the same. SAMANTHA goes to MARCUS right away, explaining who the person in the picture is and Marcus reports that information to PATRICK REESE who volunteers to get Moyer himself since he knows him. JACKSON is taken in just after having a modified Yeerk put into his mind and is interviews by REESE, explaining everything he can to get himself and S31 off the hook. MARCUS and REESE talk once more but they get into an argument over a perceived bias on Reese’s part. With the Fenrir gone, KESS PORGOIT-AVENO is spending time with THRINN MIKOS and explains to him that they are going to be a family when Jana gets back and they will all have the same now. Surprising SAMANTHA for her birthday, CONNOR REESE shows her the place in Vancouver and gives her peace of mind when she has ther dog Clover returned. KESS seeks out DELANEY and talks to her at the Norad residence, offering some dating advice to her new friend. JACKSON is interviewed again when the yeerk comes out and tells REESE the location of the blue box and everything he ‘knows’ about the plans. LINCOLN TREDWAY is sleep walking when he talks to ELLIANA DHAJA in Dominionese and scares her. MARCUS is concerned about the investigation going on about the yeerks and asks LINCOLN to look into it more. JACKSON has another interview with MARCUS and begins to worry he will have to cover his steps more to fit everything in. Fourth Week During a meeting with Ayson Grier, MOIRA HERDIN shows that she would like to have more power within her political group and starts to fight back against the Trill. CONNOR REESE gets together with MARCUS WOLFE and invites him over to see his new house and ask him to a Halloween party. While there, Marcus explains some stories about relationships and forgiveness. Hoping to catch up with SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE, JACKSON MOYER explains she needs to work with Kahana to get the transporter logs adjusted, as well as gossiping about Yani. CONNOR talks to PATRICK REESE about the party and he agrees to go until Marcus’ name is brought up and he declines. They get into a serious conversation and Connor learns more about the man’s past. MOIRA and MARCUS talk more about helping her advance through the ranks and how to pull it off. LINCOLN TREDWAY talks to ABIGAIL THAY and explains the situation in temporal with a potential mole and she offers to put someone she knows on the job. CONNOR goes to NOAH ALMIN and invites him and his kids to the Halloween party. NOAH discusses the plans with ZAVALA LIU, as well as NATALIE VIOBAHN-ALMIN and JASILOS VIOBAHN-ALMIN before they agree to go. New character fKALAL ELBRUNNE arrives from 2435 and talks to ABIGAIL to get settled into this time, while she prepares to leave and go back to her old life. CONNOR wraps up last minute details by having wine with MARCUS and explaining to him the situation with Reese and hoping to make things less awkward. With KARYN WOLFE almost ready to pop, BENJAMIN WOLFE finds their relationship strained and they get into a brief argument. fKALAL runs into ELLIANA TREDWAY and talks to her about how his future is different – namely she married Connor and had his child before he died. Cardassia Plots Second Week At the University, SISI VENIK runs into MARIEL OKEA who is on Prime for studies with Red Squad. They talk and decide to get together later on for a date. On the date, SISI and MARIEL watch a movie before talking about their feelings and deciding to really work on a long distance relationship. Third Week Coming back late after a date, SISI VENIK and MARIEL OKEA decide it would be good to tell her parents they are dating. DURAS VENIK is worried because she is late, however, and confronts them, getting outraged she has a boyfriend, but KOHSII VENIK calms him down and since it is long distance agrees. Fourth Week When SISI VENIK is watching a rugby match with her brother in it, she runs into DARON LETHO-EVEK and they talk before he tells her about Saharah/Mariel. SISI is uncertain now about MARIEL OKEA and his sexual preferences and asks him before getting into an argument about the possibilities later in life. DARON calls SAHARAH MUNROE on Earth and talks about Sisi/Mariel, as well as her birthday. When FREN DANAN sees his father JORGU DANAN and VASTI DANAN messing around in the hallways, he gets overcome with jealously and has sex with her, getting her pregnant on purpose! VASTI is concerned her husband is going to find out and seduces JORGU to cover up the incident! TOREL DAMAR and SHANA KASSAT are talking about the wedding plans when they both decide they want to elope – and then do! (October 26, 2405). BRODEL KASSAT is concerned his daughter hasn’t come home and talks to GWENI DAMAR. The too seek out TOREL and SHANA only to find out they had secretly married. As a send off, MARIEL and SISI go to a picnic at the Venik’s and play volleyball with DURAS VENIK, KOHSII VENIK, JEVRIN VENIK, BRY VENIK, ANI VENIK, JORET VENIK, TRET VENIK and ETEN VENIK. USS Fenrir Plots Second Week Aboard the ship, NOMA talks to LUKE UNA about the Purusar technology and they exchange as much information as they know. Third Week Getting together for Rummy, JANA KORVIN and ANTHONY NORAD talk about their relationships and the upcoming Purusar conference in hopes everything goes well. In engineering, LUKE UNA is working on the network devices when BRYAN COMPTON discusses the idea of helping with the medical side. ANTHONY is drinking in ten forward when NOMA approaches him because she finds him interesting. After kissing, she offers to give him an experience with the holodecks. ANTHONY and BRYAN have a chat about what they are into and wonder why they aren’t better friends, especially after he gets JOVANA NADIS to morph into something sexy. Fourth Week Hoping to find another CMO, JANA KORVIN talks to MATILDA PARKER about her possibly filling and she is more than happy to agree. BYRAN COMPTON comes in at the end and the Captain leaves. MATILDA and BRYAN have breakfast together and talk about getting him to be more social. KORVIN and ANTHONY NORAD talk about how they are going to plan everything and what to do if people want to stay behind. Gault Plots Second Week On their honeymoon, LINCOLN TREDWAY and ELLIANA TREDWAY just spend their time relaxing and enjoying the atmosphere of the themed getaway. UNUS Plots Third Week Looking for transportation, ZAYN VONDREHLE gets himself on the Unus and talks to LIRIKI, ALAN and MIKAEL ISLANOVICH before explaining he could help out with medical things if they needed it. Around the Unus, RAI (MADI DAMAR) sneaks onto the cargo ship when no one is looking. KEFG’VO and MIKAEL are talking with ZAYN and OBI LOS on the ship when they get help in the cargo bay and find RAI (MADI) before taking her to medical, but when BOLLO injects her with a sedative she almost dies. When RAI (MADI) wakes up, ZAYN talks to her and offers to help out, the girl having left a Romulan orphanage. Romulan Plots Third Week On the planet, LELEL informs Praetor SULLAN S’TOKKR about what Wolfe said to her. He gets concerned and talks to NA’LEV JEVRIANI about it and they discuss possible plans which includes war on the Federation or Cardassia – both thinking the Cardassians have more of what they want. Purusar Plots Fourth Week On the planet, TAEVYN WOODS is called to consult with Karta Kashat about the discovery the Fenrir is coming back towards their planet. She explains they need to have a treaty to protect themselves. #10 October, 2405 #10 October, 2405 #10 October, 2405